Power of One
by Silverdude217
Summary: Alex Lexington is an Orphan. Bullied by the Head of the orphanage, his classmates, and even himself. But lately, the strange dreams he has been having have been coming true, and an Amazing discovery will change his life forever. OC/The Cullen Clan DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fan fiction: Power of One

It was gloomy day in Forks, Washington. Aaron Lexington was sleeping in class when he got the dream again. It was always the same dream. He was in a forrest, meandering aimlessly until he saw a figure, dashing just out of the corner of his eye. The sound of fallen leaves crunching under it's feet as it ran. He would always run towards the sound. Soon he would see it was a girl, about 5 and a half feet tall, she would smile and keep on running. Aaron would keep running faster. She would finally turn arround and say to him:

"Come find me."  
She would kiss him on the forehead, that's how Aaron knew it was a dream, and he would wake up.

"Mr. Lexington!" his teacher yelled.

"Huh? Uh, Yes, teacher?" Aaron said sleepily.

"Detention until 4:30 today, Mr. Lexington. To the office, now."

Aaron grabbed his backpack and made his way to the office. On his "belated" walk to the office, he saw a sight that made him do a double take. It was her. The girl from his dream. Her kinda short stature, her short black hair. Everything. The problem was, how would he approach? He knew that simply walking up to her and saying "Hey, I keep having this dream where you and I are running in a forrest and you tell me to come and find you... here you are." would have a multitude of reactions.

"Hey... can I help you?" said a high, bell like voice. Aaron came back to Earth and realized that the girl was now looking right at him.

"Hi... I'm Aaron. This is going to sound crazy... but uh, your sorta in my dreams. NOT that romantic sort of creeper way, but in that weird, almost like a phrophesy sort of way..." he said. He mentally beat himself up for that. "C'mon Aaron, you've got a brain, use it! You should have just stopped at Hi." he thought.

The girl laughed then said.

"Well isn't that , I'll see you arround, Aaron." she said. The only thing Aaron could think of is how much she was like a Pixie.

"Well, better head to the princapal." Aaron thought. This was his life, a constant cycle of "Crap outta Luck." Little did he know, it was soon about to change, forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

PoO pt2

Aaron walked back to the Orphanage at around five o' clock. Apparently his teacher heard of his run in with "The Girl" as Aaron liked to call her, in the hallway and kept him another hour. Aaron knew that Dodger, the Head of the orphanage that Aaron stayed at was going to be mad. Aaron expected no less than a beating.

"I just hope this one isn't as bad as last time." Aaron thought, rubbing his arm from when Dodger pulled out the cane te last time.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Lexington is late yet again." Dodger said. "Now peeps," he started. Dodger wanted the other orphans to feel like he was their friend. He got his nickname from his favorite baseball team, Aaron saw past all that junk. He knew that "Dodger" wanted to be called something other than his real name, Oswald. Yet he always goes on about how the orphans should keep the names their parrents gave them.

"We all know the penalty for being late, what is it, the 13th time?" he said. "some of you younger peeps might want to look away." dodger said with a devilish grin. He grabbed his cane and

"WHACK!" is what Alice heard. She cringed at the sound.

"You see? This is why we have to do this!." she said.

"Alice, you heard Carlisle. He said no. that should have been the end of it." said Jasper. "I'm already going to be in enough trouble by putting those feelings and dreams in his head." he said. 'You know how draining it is to make my ability work in reverse... Why did you ask me to do this and not Reenesme?"

"Bella would have killed me if I asked her. He's being beaten by a cane. I've seen him in school. He is made fun of day after day. I've heard him talk to himself. The things he says about himself is horrible. Do you want him to be like that?" she said.

"You can do what you want. But your going to be the one who sufers the consiquences." Jasper said.

"He saved all of us and gave us new lives. Now I have the chance to follow his example." Alice said.

"Alright... I'll help you one last time... That's it." Jasper said reluctantly

Aaron rubbed his legs and shins. The cane was made of a hard Mahagony. He finally closed his eyes and appeared in his reccuring dream oce again. The same girl, the same forrest. But something was different, she ran in a different direction. She ran towards a small stream and then sat down by it.

"Okay, I've found you twice now what?" Aaron said.

"Sit down, relax. You've been through a lot." she said.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked, sitting a few feet away from The Girl

"Oh c'mon," she said, rubbing the ground next to her. "I'm not going to bite... yet." she said smiling.

Aaron moved closer to her. He sort of blushed a little, she was beautiful. Almost inhumanly beautiful.

"My name, " she said, sounding like a Pixie with her high, almost bell like voice "is Alice. what's yours? Wait, I already know, it's Aaron." she said with a small smile.

"So it WAS you in the hall today." Aaron said. 'I got a third beating because of it!"

Alice frowned, she knew that he had been beaten for being late, but now it was her fault for being so vauge... like Jacob from Lost.

'I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll make it up to you. Come and find me, here, at this stream." She said pointing to the small stream. "It's in the woods so you'll have to sneak out of that Orphanage your in. You need to go as soon as you wake up from this dream. Do you understand?" she said.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Okay then, see you there."


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron awoke in the middle of the night. The dream had never gone like that before. Maybe it was more than a dream. The girl really existed. He had never seen her before his dreams and now she was talking more in the dreams, knowing about Forks and places he didn't know about. It must have been some sort of message. He grabbed his "Escape Bag" and climbed out his window.

"I need to find her." he said to himself. He found the entrance to the woods. He walked in and pulled out his flashlight. He took a few breaths, he had always been scared of the dark, but he kept pressing on. He needed to find The Girl. After a while he recognized the river from his dream. He sat down and started a fire. He had read any and all survival books he could get his hands on. He had always planned an escape from the Orphanage. He had found the stream from his dream and sat down. He put his feet in the cool running water. It was both cold and pleasant as the algae on the rocks tickled his feet. A little less than a few minutes later, Aaron heard a figure approaching. It was Alice!

"Alice, what is going on? I hear more than just your footsteps." Aaron asked.

"My family. We have a few questions for you. " She said.

"Hello" said a handsome man from behind him. Aaron jumped back in fright.

"My name is Carlisle. I am aware that you want your life changed. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are an orphan. You feel as if you are hated by everyone around you. Soon, even you started to hate you."

"How would you know this?" Aaron asked.

"When we met may have been a dream, but it was more. You were lucid, and I was fully inserted into the dream." Alice said.

"Now my err, daughter, Alice has taken an interest in you. She wants to make you part of our family." Carlisle said.

"Really? Why?" Aaron asked.

"I hate seeing things like this. Plus it'll be kinda lonely one Bella, Edward, and Reenesme leave." said Alice.

"Now, in order for you to be accepted into the family, you need to answer three questions." Carlisle said.

"Okay." Aaron said.

"First, are you aware of what a Vampire is?" Alice asked.

"Yes. They drink human blood and are kinda like twisted superheroes with the power to fly and stuff."

"Second, do you think all Vampires are evil?" Alice asked.

"I believe everyone has a choice to be who they want. If a Vampire chose to use their abilities to be evil or good, that's on them."

"Finally, would you do whatever it takes to join our family?" Alice asked.

"Yes!"

"Even if it ment becoming a Vampire?" she said.

Alice climbed to the top of a tall tree extremely fast then jumped from about 250 feet and landed flat. She then calmly walked over to Aaron.

"Well?" she said, sounding a lot less like a pixie and more like a serpent, pacing around him.

"All my life, I've been alone. No family, no friends, and everyone rejecting me. Now I finally found people that genuinely accept me. Yes. I would." Aaron said.

"Okay, have you heard of Tough Love?" Alice said.

"Yes, why?" Aaron asked.

"Well, this is probably going to be the toughest love you'll get." Alice said, picking up Aaron's arm.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you." she said.

She bit Aaron's arm. He yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Gahhh! It feels like fire! In my veins!" Aaron screamed.

"Jasper, can you try and calm him down? I don't want people to hear him screaming, they might think something is up."

A boy with blonde curly hair walked up to Aaron and stared into his eyes. Instantly he felt calm and eventually lulled to sleep. As Aaron lay unconscious in Alice's arms, her venom coursed through his body, going over everything in it. Transforming it.

"Did we do the right thing?" Rosealie Hale asked.

"You heard him, he was a lone all his life. Now he has an eternal family." Alice said, laying him down on a spare bed in their Wooden Home in the Forrest.

When Aaron would wake up, he would no longer be Aaron Lexington, Orphan hated by many. He would be Aaron Cullen, a vampire.  



End file.
